


The Heart of the Woods [Protostar]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: My protostar entry to this year's supernova. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The Heart of the Woods [Protostar]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SgtMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtMac/gifts), [DarthSayahSwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/gifts).



> Not one but two stories! I feel honored and humbled. Thank you both to [SgtMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtMac/pseuds/SgtMac) and [DarthSayaSwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag)  
> for taking my art and creating a world beyond the visual. From the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> Now go read!

For the Heart of the woods is the Heart of the world and the Heart of Eternity,

Ay, and the burning passionate Heart of the heart in you and me.

~Alfred Noyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mods for all the hard work! You are all rock stars!


End file.
